Wait, Are We
This is the 10th episode of Survivor: Guanica Challenges Immunity Challenge: Drop A Log With one hand, the castaways would hang on to a rope with several knots tied into it. The rope would be tied to one end of a heavy log. The other end of the log would be connected to a pivot point on a platform that the castaways would stand on. The castaways would start at the knot closest to the end of the log. After a set amount of time, they would change hands and move one knot further down the rope. This would increase the angle of the log at the pivot point and increase the weight that the castaways would have to hold. The castaway who held on to the rope the longest would win. Winner: Chad Story Previously On Survivor On Ceiba, Violet got paranoid for no reason as Ceiba relaxed because they won there second immunity challenge in a row. On Coqui, Cassandra had stolen the chips and pop they won on a reward. When Ty found the evidence, Cassandra blew up, at an intense tribal council, Cassandra was voted out and became the second member of the jury. Nine remain, who will be voted out tonight? Day 25 Coqui Everyone is getting up and is moving slowly. Tom walks by and asks her to pick up some wood and drop it off by the fireplace. Shelia just nods. Tom: Now? Ty and Chad are getting fire wood when Chad checks a tree. Chad: Ty! Ty comes over and Chad shows Ty the idol. Devin walks up to camp with a note. Devin: Guys! We have to go to a beach. Tom: For a challenge? Devin: Doesn't say. Shelia: I say we take our stuff with us just to be safe. Chad: It's probably just a challenge. Shelia: And you want to o the rest of the time with nothing but what we have on us? Ceiba Violet reads the same note and everyone is scrambling to find their own stuff. Cobsiba Everyone arrives on the beach and sees a note. Shelia: Read this letter when you are done with your feast! Everyone celebrates as they sit down to eat. They show several shots of people eating Garbanzo's, asopao, onions, veal, lamb, and egg dishes. When they finish they read the letter. Stephen: You are now done with the feast, you are now staying on this island for the remainder of the game, you are officially merged, suggest a new tribe name. Shelia: I told you guys we should've brought our stuff. Tom: Good thing we listened to you. Violet: I suggest Cobisba, it's a combination of all of the tribe names. Everyone agrees and they good ahead working on a new shelter. Shelia is talking with Tanna. Shelia: I have hated this game. They voted out Cassandra, who was no threat, I'm just lucky for this merge, it means I'm not a lock to go next! They both laugh. Tanna: Well this game hasn't been a picnic over here either, Violet's paranoid all the time, we're pretty sure she's flipping. Violet is hanging out with Chad. Violet: I was going next, I want to vote with you guys. Anne and Sheia are walking down the beach after working on the roof. Anne: You're the only Coqui member who has talked to me. Shelia laughs and says that's just them. Ty and Tom are out on the water trying to catch fish. Ty: Any luck? Violet and Shelia are talking in the woods. Violet: I like you. Shelia laughs and thanks her. Tanna and Stephen are working on a fire pit as they hear Violet talking to Shelia. Shelia, Tanna, Stephen, Anne, and Devin are in the woods. Shelia: Violet's flipping, she asked me which one of you three I want gone. Stephen: Well, if you two flip, it'll be a five majority. Devin: I'd like that. The camera pans over to another section of woods and shows Ty, Tom, Chad, & Violet. Chad: Shelia and Devin are too dumb to flip, we'll be safe, they aren't flipping. Violet: Yay, I'm ready to change the game. Day 26 Cobisba Shelia is sitting on the beach thinking. Immunity Challenge Cobisba The tribe comes back in and everyone splits up to began talking strategy. Ty, Tom, Chad, and Violet are talking. Ty: I'll tell Shelia and Devin who to vote right before we leave, but we're playing the idol on me. They'd be idiots not to. Anne, Tanna, Stephen, Shelia, & Devin are talking. Stephen: We're not going to tell you till we're almost ready to go. We're not quite sure if we can trust you. Shelia: Oh. Tribal Council Jeff invites everyone in. The jury comes in and he starts by asking if old tribal lines still stand or if it's nine people. Shelia responds its mainly old tribe lines with some people thinking about flipping. He asks who would want to flip. Devin, Shelia, and Violet raise their hands. They each explain why they would want to flip. Everyone reacts differently to each person's reason. After that, Jeff asks Chad if he tried to keep Shelia with them. Chad chuckles and explains that Shelia wouldn't flip, and that she was doing it for attention. Shelia rolls her eyes at this comment and Jeff reveals it's time to vote. Jeff: If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, now would be the time to use it. The camera pans towards Chad. He stands and walks over to Jeff. Chad: Um Jeff, I'd like to play this on Ty. Ty, Chad, Tom, and Violet congratulate themselves as Jeff looks at the idol. Jeff: The rules of Survivor state that if a hidden immunity idol is played, any votes cast for that person will not count... This is a hidden immunity idol, any votes cast for Ty will not count. First Vote: Anne Second Vote: Anne Third Vote: Anne Fourth Vote: Anne Fifth Vote: Tom Tom, Chad, Ty, and Violet look disapointed. Sixth Vote: Tom Seventh Vote: Tom Eighth Vote: Tom, that's four votes Tom, four votes Anne, one vote left. Ninth Vote: Tom Jeff: Tom, that's five that's enough, I need you to bring me your torch. Tom, the tribe has spoken. Tom leaves as Jeff turns towards the tribe. Jeff: That was a blindside, and I have a feeling it won't be the last, head on out. Voting Confessionals *Stephen didn't say anything when he voted. Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... One person is in trouble. "I need to win immunity, otherwise, I'm gone." And a twist at the auction changes the game. "You have just won an advantage, this advantage is..."